Love will remember
by LucePrice18
Summary: Espero que les guste, es un fic corto de Eska y Bolin 3
1. Chapter 1

**Love will remember **

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Korra había vencido a Unalaq y Vaatu. Desde entonces Desna y Eska estaban a cargo de la tribu agua del norte, y para ellos era muy aburrido. Estos 4 meses no habían sido los mejores para Eska, y Desna no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su hermana.

Eska se encontraba sola en su cuarto, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuando ella era tan vulnerable? ¿Qué paso con aquella chica fuerte que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie?

-Eska, ya es suficiente no puedes seguir llorando de esta manera, soy tu hermano, debes hablarme sobre lo que te sucede- Desna entró en la habitación reclamándole a su hermana de manera pacífica sobre su estado de ánimo poco común en ella.

-¿Qué crees que me pasa Desna?- su voz sonaba entrecortada y baja, casi un susurro.

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando- Desna se sentó en la cama de su hermana y le sonrió inspirando confianza –Puedes contar siempre conmigo y lo sabes.

-Bolin- susurró la princesa de la tribu agua del norte.

-¿Bolin? Creí que estaba todo bien ya, después de lo que pasó, terminaron bien, él se fue a Ciudad Republica, hasta te ofreció ir con él y te negaste- Eska sollozó y Desna se desanimó más. – Por favor Eska

-Lo amo Desna- Eska miró a su hermano que estaba más que sorprendido por la confesión de su melliza.

-¿Lo amas?- Eska asintió y Desna permaneció pensativo por unos minutos. – ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Eska miró a su hermano que estaba sonriendo enormemente. –Empaca tus cosas Eska, nos vamos a ciudad república- La sonrisa de Eska era imposible de ocultar, volvería a ver a Bolin, su Bolin, el amor de su vida.

Desna y Eska empacaron sus cosas y emprendieron viaje a Ciudad Republica, mientras dejaron a uno de sus consejeros de confianza a cargo de la tribu.

-Desna eres el mejor- sonríe.

-Lo sé- Ríe y recibe un pequeño golpe por parte de su hermana.

Luego de días de viaje los mellizos llegaron a Ciudad Republica, lo único que restaba era encontrar a Bolin. Estaban bajando del auto que los llevó hasta esa calle cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido a un par de cuadras.

-Vamos Desna, hay que ver que fue eso- los mellizos salieron corriendo camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Cuando llegaron vieron a un maestro tierra destruyendo la ciudad.

-¡DETENTE O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- Los mellizos voltearon y allí vieron a su prima, Korra, haciendo fuego control y atacando al maestro tierra, seguida por Mako quien le cubría la espalda.

-¡ESPEREN, MAKO, KORRA!- Eska reconoció enseguida esa voz, y al girar la mirada lo confirmó, ahí estaba él, el chico que le robo el corazón, ese tierno maestro tierra que logró enamorarla, Bolin.

Bolin se acercaba corriendo pero el maestro tierra que atacaba la ciudad levantó la tierra en los pies de este, causando que el joven callera al piso, luego el maestro tierra golpeó a Mako y a Korra e iba a aplastar a Bolin con un gran pedazo de tierra. Eska y Desna estaban a punto de interferir cuando una gran roca de tierra golpeó al atacante de Bolin. Una joven de cabello castaño claro que por lo visto también hacia tierra control se acercó a Bolin.

-Bolin, ¿estás bien?

-¡MAI! ¡ME SALVASTE! TE QUIERO TANTO- Bolin se paró y abrazó a la tal Mai para luego besarla. Esa escena había sido un golpe duro, muy duro para Eska.

-¿Eska?- susurró incomodo Desna.

-¡SUFICIENTE MOCOSOS!- El maestro tierra comenzó a atacarlos de vuelta, pero un látigo de agua lo golpeó justo en el abdomen haciéndolo caer.

-¡BUEN GOLPE KORRA!- Mako abrazó a su novia, pero ella se apartó.

-Alto Mako, yo no fui- pronunció confundida la joven avatar.

-¿Entonces quien…?- Mako no pudo terminar la frase ya que frente a ellos Desna y Eska le estaban dando una buena paliza al maestro tierra -¿Eska y Desna? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-¡LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS!- Eska le gritó al bandido y él se fue corriendo lejos.

-¿Eska? ¿Desna? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Korra los recibió con un abrazo.

-Quisimos visitarlos- contestó Desna mirando como su hermana y Bolin intercambiaban miradas, hasta que la misma Eska apartó la suya.

-¡Es una fantástica sorpresa! Siempre es bueno más ayuda- Al parecer Korra estaba feliz de ver a sus primos, a pesar de lo que había sucedido hace meses, no quedaba tensión entre ellos. –Bueno les presentó a Mai, nuestra nueva amiga.

-Hola, mucho gusto- sonrió y estrechó la mano de cada uno de los mellizos -¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

-Bueno Korra los conoce desde que era chica, pero nosotros dos desde el año pasado- contestó Mako –Además Bolin salió con Eska se iban a casar y todo- Mako puso una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

-¡MAKO!- Dijeron Korra y Bolin al mismo tiempo.

- Pero eso es solo pasado no veo porque está mal- comentó Eska.

-Bueno… yo soy la novia actual de Bolin- sonrió Mai –Espero que igual podamos llevarnos bien.

-No veo porque no- Eska sonreía aunque por dentro se arrepentía de haber ido a Ciudad República.

-Bien…- alargó Korra intentando que no comience la tensión – ¿Dónde se están quedando?

-En realidad recién acabamos de llegar, escuchamos un fuerte ruido y vinimos a ver- contestó Desna.

-Oh entonces- Korra sonreía – ¡Quédense con nosotros!

-Oh no Korra, no queremos ser molestia- Eska ya prefería volver a su tribu, no estaría cómoda viendo como Bolin es feliz con otra chica, no podía dejar de pensar que Bolin quizás nunca la amo, después de todo la abandonó en el altar, y no insistió en estar con ella aún a distancia. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Bolin tenía derecho a seguir con su vida, Eska se sentía una idiota por haberlo dejado ir.

-Tonterías, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta del gran poder de agua control que tienen? ¡Son fantásticos! Ustedes dos solos detuvieron a ese tipo en un minuto, nosotros estamos hace hora y media peleando, además son mis primos no los dejaré vagando por ciudad república, no nada de eso, ustedes vienen con nosotros

-Bien- Eska y Desna hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Los 6 jóvenes caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a una linda casa.

-¿Aquí vivien?- preguntó Desna.

-Por ahora si- contestó Korra con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. –Entremos- Una vez dentro Korra les dio una habitación que no ocupaba nadie a Desna y Eska. – ¿Aquí estarán bien?

-Sí, despreocúpate- contestó Desna.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego- Korra se estaba marchando cuando Eska la detuvo.

-Korra… espera

-¿Qué sucede Eska?

-¿Por qué nos tratas así? ¿No recuerdas que te atacamos?

-Sí, pero eso es pasado, además sé que su padre nos engañó a todos, la culpa fue de él no suya chicos- Korra sonreía. –Son mis primos, los quiero- Estás palabras habían logrado animar a Eska. –Ahora debo irme, descansen- Korra se fue de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien Eska?

-Si Desna

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mako y Bolin los dos hermanos conversaban sin percatarse que alguien los estaba escuchando.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bolin?

-La verdad estoy perturbado

-Uh debe ser grave, tú nunca usarías una palabra como perturbado- Mako rió intentando animar a su hermano, pero al ver que Bolin permanecía serio dejo de reír inmediatamente –Es más grave de lo que pensé –se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Mako, no puedo creer que Eska esté aquí

-Sospechaba que era por ella- susurró Mako. – ¿No la has podido olvidar?

-Mako no dejé ni un instante de pensar en ella, además ese beso que me dio… lo tengo gravado en mis labios- Mako hizo una mueca.

-¿y Mai?- Bolin suspiró.

-Creí que ella me ayudaría a olvidarla, creí que podría amar a Mai, pero me doy cuenta que solo la quiero como a una amiga, la única que estuvo y está en mi corazón es Eska, la amo Mako y no puedo olvidarla

-Algo te entiendo ¿recuerdas que yo pasé algo parecido con Korra y Asami?

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Cómo tomaste la decisión exactamente?

-Aunque lo creas ridículo es muy simple, haz lo que diga tu corazón, sé feliz Bolin- Mako se levantó y se metió en el baño.

-Mi corazón…- Bolin susurró.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love will remember**_

_**Segunda Parte**_

-Eska ¿Dónde estás?- Desna entraba en la habitación buscando a su hermana, mientras se quitaba el gran abrigo azul que lo cubría. Luego lo dejó en la cama junto al de su hermana, que por lo visto también se lo había quitado.

-¡Aquí!- Eska salía de entre unas cortinas.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- Desna se notaba confundido.

-Hay un balcón, mira- Eska corrió las cortinas y su hermano se acercó y entró al balcón.

-Vaya, hay una buena visión de Ciudad Republica.

-Hola- Mai apareció sobresaltando a los mellizos. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos. Asique… ya vieron la vista- sonrió.

-Si es muy bonita- Contestó Desna mientras Eska mantenía su mirada en el piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien… E... es…? ¿Cómo que te llamabas?- Mai mantenía su sonrisa y Eska podría jurar que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Eska- contestó la princesa de la tribu agua del norte.

-Ah, lo siento- Mai no dejaba de sonreír. –Entonces… volviendo a la pregunta

-Si me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.- Eska sonreía forzadamente.

¡MAI! ¡MAI!- La voz de Korra provenía del pasillo.

-Korra te busca- le indicó Desna.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY, KORRA!- Mai gritó para que Korra la escuchara. Segundos después la joven avatar se encontraba en la habitación, frente al balcón donde los tres se encontraban.

-Nos toca a nosotros tres patrullar esta noche

-¿Quién es el tercero?- preguntó Mai desganada.

-Yo- Mako entró a la habitación y beso la mejilla de Korra que enseguida se torno color carmín.

-Bueno, vamos- pronunció Korra avergonzada.

-¿Cómo es eso de patrullar?- Preguntó Desna tranquilo.

-Bueno- comenzó Mako –todas las noches sale un grupo de tres a patrullar para cuidar de ciudad republica y sus ciudadanos, ya que somos cuatro siempre a uno le toca descansar, y esta noche le toca a Bolin.

-Eso no es cierto- intervino Mai –esta noche te toca a ti Mako, a Bolin le toca mañana

-Sí pero él no se siente bien asique lo dejo esta noche descansar y mañana en vez de quedarse él me quedo yo- finalizó Mako tomando la mano de Korra y saliendo con ella de la habitación.

-¡Apresúrate Mai!- gritó Korra desde el pasillo.

-¡Voy!- contestó Mai –Muy bien entonces nos veremos luego, adiós- Mai abandonó la habitación con una cara no muy simpática.

Minutos después se escuchó el ruido de la puerta delantera al cerrarse. Desna y Eska se asomaron al balcón y vieron como el trió se alejaba, Mako tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Korra, y Mai caminaba detrás de ellos, desde lejos se la veía pensativa y un par de veces volteaba a ver la casa.

-¿Qué opinas de Mai?- Eska le preguntaba a Desna.

-Sinceramente no opino nada, llevamos poco tiempo aquí asique no hay mucho que pueda saber de ella- contestó Desna mirando a su hermana – ¿por qué la pregunta?

-¿No le notas algo extraño? ¿Cómo si fuera demasiado misteriosa? Como si… ocultara algo

-Eska yo creo que te estás confundiendo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno- Desna corrió la mirada algo incómodo –es la actual de Bolin

-Sabes que yo no soy así, no mezclo las cosas- conestó Eska algo molesta con su hermano.

-Eska escúchame, no fue mi intención… es solo que… ella me parece simpática no le veo nada raro

-Es que hay que ver sus miradas, su aura, no sus palabras

-Eska… de verdad esto te está haciendo mal- Desna se intentó acercar a su hermana pero ella se alejó, entrando a la habitación seguida por él.

-No Desna, tú no entiendes

-No Eska, la que no entiende eres tú, haz estado rara por mucho tiempo, ahora estás juzgando a alguien que ni conoces…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo soy el problema!- Eska levantó la voz molesta, olvidando que Bolin también se encontraba en la casa.

-¡No! Cálmate eso no es lo que quise…- Eska lo interrumpió.

-No, Desna, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir- los ojos de Eska se comenzaron a cristalizar pero ella retenía las lagrimas impidiendo que cayeran.

-Eska por favor entiende…- Desna no soportaba ver a su hermana llorar, y pensar en la idea de que él era el culpable de sus lágrimas lo hacía sentirse terrible.

-Solo déjame- Eska salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde se sentó en una silla y recostó su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la mesa para poder llorar sin que nadie la viera. Desna comprendía que debía dejarla sola asique no la siguió.

Mientras Eska se encontraba en el comedor, Bolin estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama meditando mentalmente, muy raro en él.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- susurró el joven maestro tierra –Ya Bolin despierta, no puedes hacerle daño a Mai- suspiró –No puedo poner mi felicidad por encima de la de ella- pasó sus manos por su cara y se sentó –necesito un vaso de agua.- Bolin se levantó y salió de su habitación camino hacia el comedor, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó sollozos, sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Bolin no podía salir del shock que le provocó ver a Eska llorando sobre la mesa. La joven no traía el gran abrigo azul de siempre, y aunque su figura todavía se encontrara cubierta por el tapado gris azulado se veía hermosamente diferente.

-¿Eska? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Ni bien salió del shock Bolin se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la silla a su lado. Ella levantó la cabeza y en efecto sus ojos estaban rojos, y al verlo a él tan cerca no le salían las palabras.

-¿Bo…bolin?

-Si- sonrió él – ¿ya me olvidaste? Que mala memoria Eska- bromeó intentando animarla, tal y como Mako hacia con él cuando se ponía llorón, pero al parecer no funcionaba con Eska. –Lo siento, solo intentaba animarte ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Discutí con Desna- susurró y bajó la mirada.

-Oh entiendo… ¿y por qué?- Eska levantó rápidamente la mirada, algo en su cabeza hizo "clic" al recordar el tema sobre la discusión, no podía decirle a Bolin que en parte él estaba implicado.

-No importa y no entiendo porque a ti te interesa saber, adiós- Eska se levantó dispuesta a irse no a su habitación, ya que ahí estaba Desna, sino a la calle.

-¡Oye!- Bolin también se levantó y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él, en ese momento miró sus ojos celeste claro, nunca se había detenido a observarlos, definitivamente eran hermosos. –N-no te vayas- susurró y Eska posó su mirada en los labios de Bolin, recordando el momento en que abrió sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar besándolo, aunque no estaba segura de que eso volviera a ocurrir.


End file.
